


Copout

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Curses, Dubious Consent, F/F, Police, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Sara learns that the punishment for stealing from a witch can be both far worse... and better... than expected.





	Copout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).

Sara stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the sign.

**MADAME EXOTICA’S WITCHCRAFT EMPORIUM AND ADULT SUPERSTORE.**

Her sorority sisters had dropped her off here. Would-be sorority sisters. In order to be inducted she had to do something a little crazy, and a little naughty. Shoplifting from a porn store apparently counted.

She stepped in, hands in her pockets, forced nonchalance as she wandered the racks of videos with titles such as _Deepthroating Malibu Sluts Volume 7_ and _Her-Ass-Ic_ _Park_ (cover featuring a lingerie-clad woman ‘menaced’ by a figure in a terrible dinosaur costume), before deciding a toy would probably be better. She glossed over the inexplicable voodoo dolls and jars of eyeballs to find a substantial number of dildoes, vibrators, and beads. Double checking that she was not noticed, she picked a dildo and slid it under her sweatshirt.

Turning to leave, she had just reached the door, when someone yelled “HALT!”

She froze. Literally, unable to will herself to move another inch. Upon that voice ordering her to turn around, she did, coming face to face with… what appeared to be a middle aged librarian. 

“You thought you could steal from me?!” The woman yelled. “I, Madame Exotica, who have watched the rise and falls of kingdoms! Who dodged inquisitors and puritans, who..."

“Runs a porn shop!” Sara managed to force out of her mouth.

“…And witchcraft emporium!” Exotica said, gesturing wildly and knocking over a rack of DVDs titled _Banging Babes in Bangkok, Bangor, and Bangladesh_. “… the sex part of the business is more lucrative though.”

An uncomfortable pause passed as Madame Exotica picked up the fallen videos.

“So… you thought you could steal from me.” She said, finally returning to her role. “I think I need to teach you a lesson, dearie.”

Lightning cracked and a black cat leapt atop a table of personal lubricants and hissed and Madme Exotica began intoning, low and slow…

_You, who sought to steal a sex toy,_  
_Have found yourself bereft of joy, _  
_Now, go child, go and feel so slick, _  
_Unfathomably hot around the public, _  
_To get relief you’ll be out of luck, _  
_And turn and desperate yourself shall fuck._

* * *

Sara stumbled out of the shop, blinking, dildo in hand in a daze. Shelly and Lauren waived her over, and she staggered towards them, listlessly, feeling her stomach twist and turn. They rambled on a bit, asking her how things went, if the old bag suspected a thing, if… they said a lot and it was so distracting.

They drove back to campus busy despite it being Saturday. The quad was practically full. So many eyes, so many people around. It was getting uncomfortably hot, and sweat beaded Sara’s forehead, and a different kind of wetness was making itself known between her legs. Even after taking off her sweatshirt, she was still too warm.

“What are you doing?” Lauren asked as Sara peeled her top off and began fumbling with her belt. 

“Damn girl, you’re crazy.” Shelly said, impressed.

Heads turned in her direction as Sara swiveled her hips, running her hands through her hair. She kicked her shoes off, hair flying as she thrashed her head and spun, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the ground. Phones were out, taking videos, as she undid her jeans and stepped out of them. Another spin, keeping her back to most of the crowd as she unclasped her bra. Flashing a grin over her shoulder, she let it drop, then spun around, holding arms above her head.

She slid her right hand underneath her underwear, stroking herself and moaning. Lauren and Shelly, the crowd, all of them, Shelly couldn’t help herself, even if she knew she shouldn’t. Stepping outside her panties, she flung them into the crowd.

She lied on the grass, legs spread, presenting herself to the student body, fingering herself frantically, whining and moaning, cupping her breast with her free hand. She arched her back, drinking in all the attention she was getting. Blindly reaching for her discarded clothes, she found that dildo, her prize, her trophy, her curse. 

It was big, but went in easy.

She rocked her hips at the same time as she pushed inside her, crying out, eyes shut, moaning. She arched her back, groaning and whining and biting her lip. She was sweating and panting but couldn’t stop. She was so close she ached, she had to keep going. She’d die if she didn’t keep it up.

Then someone strong grabbed her arms, and she kicked and screamed and thrashed. Eyes open, she found herself staring into mirrored sunglasses. Navy blue clothes, silver badge of the heart, nametag reading _Jansen_. She tried thrashing out of the woman’s grip, but she was too strong.

The police officer rolled her over onto her stomach, wrestling her arms behind her. “Lemme go! I need to come! I need to.”

The officer was calmly explaining she was under arrest for indecent exposure as she pulled Sara to her feet, dragging away clad only in her socks. Somewhere, above the throbbing, the warm, desperate throbbing between her legs, she realized what she had done, how she badly she had screwed up. Stealing to get into a sorority was one thing. What she just did? 

Sara babbled as she was put in the cop’s car, babbling about how sorry she was, how she needed to come, how she was _so desperate_. Eventually, the car screeched to halt in a parking garage, fitting neatly between other cop cars. Sara was pulled out of the car, and for the first time, really looked at Officer Jansen. She was a head taller than her, with a stern expression.

“Look, I swear, I…” Sara’s pleading ended when two fingers pressed against her. Her whine was muffled by Jansen’s mouth as she greedily kissed her. Jansen tasted of coffee. Expert fingers were starting to push her over the edge, closer and closer.

Breaking the kiss, Jansen led Sara to the front of a car and pushed her, bending her over the still-warm hood. “You’ve been a bad girl, Sara.”

“Wha…” Sara had mostly snoozed through that one criminal justice elective, but she was pretty sure this wasn’t standard police procedure. She yelped when Jansen’s open palm swatted her ass, hard. 

“Let’s say you and I work off your sentence, right here and now. No need to get the courts involved, right?” Jansen growled, strong grip squeezing and pinching. “Tell me, do you know what you’ve done wrong?”

“Indecent exposu-ah!” Another slap on her ass. And another. 

“Before that, Sara. What other things have you done wrong today?” Jansen asked, leaning in close, her hot breath burning Sara alive in her skin. 

“I… I shoplifted” Sara winced in expectation of another slap, instead, she felt lips against her neck, and that strong hand gently running along her spine.

“Good girl. Are you sorry?” Jansen asked.

“Yes.” Sara squealed as the cop rolled her over, back against the hood of the Cop car. She moaned while Jansen fingered her again, using her free hand to grope her boobs, pinch her nipples. She writhed and shook and it was even better than all those eyes staring at her. A warm mouth against her neck drifted down, licking and nipping. Powerful hands on her hips held Sara still as she felt that warmth against her, a kiss on her clit driving her insane.

She looked down into the impassive shades of Officer Jansen, feeling the tension increase. She rocked her hips and moaned and sighed. Sara let out a frustrated scream when Jansen pulled her face away from her crotch, standing up and walking back to the door of her squadcar. Leaning in, she fished something out as Sara, hands still bound, tried to prop herself up to see.

The _giant_ strap-on that Officer Jansen retrieved was intimidating. But as the officer began disrobing, Sara felt the insane _need _knife through her when the cop, clad only in her hat and shades, moved back between her legs, enormous head of the toy against her.

“You’ve admitted some crimes to me, Sara.” Officer Jansen lectured, nipping at Sarah’s earlobe. “You seem like a good kid who made some mistakes… but your plea deal is still going to involve some _hard time_…”

Sara didn't mind the sound of that...

* * *

**EARLIER**

“God damn it, Madame Exotica!” Officer Jill Jansen said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Stop cursing people to masturbate in public!”

“What should I do if someone deigns steal from me, officer?!” The witch snapped, carefully arranging a pentagram out of dildoes. “They should be consumed by their own greed and lust.”

“Call us! Get loss insurance! Do anything _except _cursing people to masturbate in public!” Jansen was _tired _of having to arrest masturbating curse victims. At least, this one was a cute college girl, unlike the vast majority of the Witchcraft Emporium and Porn Superstore’s customer base. 

“But I prefer cursing people to masturbate in public, Jill.”

“That’s crazy.”

“Crazy am I?” Madam Exotica shrilly growled, stepping away from her pentagram, past the racks of copies of _Big Dicks in Tight Chicks_, to behind the counter. As she rummaged, she demanded “Would a crazy person curse the person calling them crazy?”

“If I say ‘yes’, would that stop you from cursing me to prove how not-crazy you are?” Jansen sighed, experiencing a sinking feeling as Madame Exotica slammed a large strapon dildo onto the counter.

Thunder clapped, bats swirled overhead, and Madame Exotica’s eyes rolled back and she began chanting. 

_You who think that I’m insane, _  
_Shall have this driven in your brain,_  
_ You’ll find the slut who stole from me,_  
_ And inside her find your destiny,_  
_ Lift the curse, if be ye quick,_  
_ And fuck her with this rubber dick._

Immediately thereafter, Madame Exotica cleared her throat and added “King Cobra #12 strapon. Total is $59.99 plus tax. Can I interest you in some… _instructional videos_?”

As she fished out her wallet despite willing herself not to, Officer Jansen muttered. “No.”

Officer Jansen managed to hold the addendum of “You crazy bitch!” until she returned to her squadcar.


End file.
